


couldyou(please)lovethis

by Its3amAndImDrunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All This Shit Are Warnings, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bondage, Bonding, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, College, Depressed Tsukishima Kei, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fetish, Fluff, Forced Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Injury, Kidnapping, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Marking, Mind Rape, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Scars, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Trust Issues, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unconsciousness, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Weapons, Wing Kink, Wings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk
Summary: As he raised his thin arms to grab the trophy and diploma that the principal gave him, that man said a few more words and then let him go, there was no speech on his part, he knew it was useless. He quickly went down the stairs and walked to where he had previously been sitting, but he couldn't have such good luck and at least one guy got up and caught his waist, clinging to his body while laughing shamelessly.-The first whore to receive a public award, this should be national history-And everyone there burst out laughing.Or,After graduating high school, Kei was feeling quite exited by the fact that he was moving out to start college in Tokyo, far away from the hell he was living, but when he founds himself runing away from his soulmate he got reminded that his demons will never leave his side.And Kuroo Tetsuro want's to change that.__________________________________________Posted first on Wattpad but in Spanish
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Tsukishima Kei, Koganegawa Kanji & Kyoutani Kentarou & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic have mention and storytelling about dark themes, see warnings and tags for more information.  
> Read at own risk. 
> 
> This fic was posted first on Wattpad but in Spanish  
> __________________________________________________  
> I'm sorry for making my baby Tsukki hurt.  
> Sorry for grammatical errors.

Graduation day, the sweet graduation he had waited for since the day he started that high school. Finally that damn day had arrived and he couldn't feel more relieved and actually thought it could be a good or at least less bad day.

To his surprise, he slept quite well last night, managed to fall asleep early, and only got up once before going back to sleep. He ate a good breakfast, luckily his uncle was away that morning because he had to go to work and he was able to spend a little time with the puppy his uncle had given him. He went to the designer store to pick up the clothes he would wear that day, nothing fancy, but his uncle didn't let him choose what he wanted either.

He returned to the apartment and his kind neighbor congratulated him on his day and gave him a rather expensive necklace as well as an ornament that he could put on his small and hardly noticeable white wings, the ornament was actually for large and long wings, but for his bad luck he had no longer the privilege of having them.

He did not let himself be depressed and spoke for a while with his uncle's ex-wife who had come to visit him, the woman was very funny and kind, she brought him a slice of chocolate cake and promised that when he got home he would have a very sweet surprise for him.

Two hours before he had to be in Karasuno, he asked the driver to take him to where his mother was and he spent some time with her, he was still recovering, upon arrival he could smell the bitter smell of alcohol but was glad of not seeing syringes or spoons on the table in the living room. His mother was sober and she was happy for the visit, she helped him get ready a bit since she said she missed that moment and like a good son he allowed himself to be stiled. It wasn't much, she just styled his now longer hair a bit and put on some black eyeliner and mascara. He got a little sad that his mother couldn't accompany him.

At ten o'clock he found himself at the entrance of his high school and to his liking his best friend was waiting for him there, quite handsome he had to say. His black suit fitted him wonderfully and made his muscles more visible, his greenish hair was combed back and the blonde wondered how the hell he managed to make that rebellious lock stay still in its place, unlike his wings that were shaking not only by the wind but also by the enthusiasm of his friend. Yamaguchi was so nervous and cheerful, it did not contrast anything with his appearance of a powerful Alpha that he had managed to obtain during those three years.

In a hurry he made his way to the gym where the rest of the volleyball team was, avoiding as best he could the people who turned to look at him. Yamaguchi understood him and held him by the waist while they spoke, there were Alphas there and he didn't want an accident similar to the one from last week to happen again, Yamaguchi still had that blue bruise on his jawline. 

In the gym almost everyone was there, even Nishinoya and Tanaka had come to see them, they told him that the other three had their own classes that day, but that Ennoshita would be coming before the ceremony, soon Sugawara, Daishi and Asahi too They would come, they were on their way but the traffic was terrible that morning and they had to leave Tokyo earlier than they had planned. Kiyoko had stayed with Hitoka that weekend and since she was already on vacation she would come in a few minutes with her partner.

He was a bit surprised to see the first and second players cry next to Hinata, apparently the idiot had started his speech too early and now it seemed as if they were saying goodbye forever, and Yamaguchi as a good captain had to try to calm them down , failing almost immediately and returned to him with tears running down his cheeks and saying the same as the others, and that made the first year manager cry too, hugging him and asking him how she was going to survive in that team if not he nor Hitoka were going to be present. 

He tried to calm his best friend and friend, and luckily Hitoka wasted no time in appearing with her girlfriend and the two automatically went to her to vent. It was too early for this.

Kageyama hadn't shown any emotion so far and that he had found that rather strange, so he wasn't surprised that he clung to him at the time of the headmaster's speech, clinging to his arm and sobbing under his breath.

And now he was there, in the high school garden where the ceremony was taking place, sitting in the chair that the teachers had been careful to put up. On his right side was Yamaguchi and on his left Kageyama. They had reached the point where the principal was handing out the prizes, and all the third graders were very tense. The first and second graders were simply curious of who was going to win the big prizes, like the guests, and the blonde could feel the gaze of his former seniors on him.

He didn't expect to receive an award, he hoped he didn't have to get on that stage. But the moment came when the director announced the award for the student with the best presentation and grades, also commenting on his incredible merit.

There was no applause like when the others went up to that improvised stage, or shouts and whistles of congratulations. There were no smiles or encouraging words as he walked up the stairs. The teachers did not bother to shake hands, except for a certain teacher who, like the director, kept their touch firmer than normal and gave him looks that had hidden motives.

The only thing that was there was murmurs, laughter and glances on his figure. He felt uncomfortable in that short, tight dress his uncle gave him, nervous from the looks the Alphas gave him and the whispering of the Betas, aching from the burning sensation in his chest, and anxious when a hand rested on his waist. As he raised his thin arms to grab the trophy and diploma that the principal gave him, that man said a few more words and then let him go, there was no speech on his part, he knew it was useless. He quickly went down the stairs and walked to where he had previously been sitting, but he couldn't have such good luck and at least one guy got up and caught his waist, clinging to his body while laughing shamelessly.

-The first whore to receive a public award, this should be national history-

And everyone there burst out laughing.

After him came other guys, others who became too attached to his body and spouting words that hurt. He tried to get away but they wouldn't let him and the teachers apparently had no intention of intervening. He would have panicked if it hadn't been for the help of Kageyama and Tadashi who intervened almost immediately.

But the guy did not stop, he sat down again and spoke loudly, as if trying to get those words embedded in his being.

Luckily, the blond Omega was used to it.

-Enough guys, we're here to create good memories and a good future- That man's eyes were fixed on him and a disturbing smile formed on his face- For you, all of you ..-

He kept talking but he was no longer listening, his chest burned and he wanted to vomit. He felt dirty and cold, it did not matter that both Yamaguchi and Kageyama had covered his shoulders and legs with their coats, or the hug that his best friend was giving him, his mind was somewhere else and his gaze was fixed on the green grass.

The director handed out the diplomas and then everyone could leave. Yamaguchi still did not let go, the first thing that happened when the director ended the ceremony were the teasing and murmurs that began to be heard, all about his person, the same guys from before wanted to get closer but Kageyama and Hinata did not let them, using their wings to hide it and block those boys.

They went back to the gym where the rest were already waiting for them, he would have preferred to go home and lock himself in his room but his best friend insisted that he needed to accompany them, that they would have a good time.

As he entered the doors, the Omega felt himself being surrounded by arms that clung to him in a comforting embrace, he perceived Suga's subtle scent and dropped his head on the shoulders of others. His eyes crystallized and he let out a sob. It didn't last long before his entire team surrounded him.

He hated feeling this way, he hated being seen feeling this way, he hated making people feel bad about it.

-Don't listen to them Kei, they don't know anything- He felt Daichi's broad hands on his naked and thin shoulders, the former captain was trying and he felt bad because those words had no effect on him- Absolutely nothing ..-

-They are idiots who only talk because they have a mouth-

-I bet that's the only thing they can say-

-They have no idea-

And words like that kept being directed towards him, to make him feel better, but unfortunately they didn't work, he was already lost, he wasn't listening and his absent and tired look said it all, as did the trembling in his body and the smell of his pheromones.

Their words were not reaching him, because his mind had already accepted that all those guys were right.

Because that's what he was made for, to satisfy others.

Suddenly half an hour passed in which everyone tried to return the poor Omega to the present, but nothing worked and in the end Yamaguchi decided that the best thing would be to leave. Kageyama and Hinata accompanied them to the exit, although they surely had to meet their respective relatives, they decided to accompany him. Tobio finally had to say goodbye when he found his sister near the lockers and Hinata the same when his mother and younger sister saw him.

-Kei, we're going out, okay- It was a good way to help the blonde come back, tell him what he was doing right now, sometimes with details- It's a bit cold, you didn't bring any coat, but don't worry about it-

The freckled one surrounded the body of the Omega with his right wing, his friend was very thin, something that was worrying but that made it easier for him to cover him from the cold wind, as well as hide it from the stares of people and the inappropriate grip of cheeky Alphas that they used to meet.

When leaving the first thing that Yamaguchi could see was a well-known black car, he sighed nervously as he paused his way to the vehicle that had just parked. When he was there, the door opened and a smiling Beta came out who had a small box in his hands.

-Akiteru-

The Beta turned around, and his joyous gaze changed to one of concern as he saw who was in front of him.

He couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the state of his precious little brother, his pale skin and his lost eyes.

-The best thing would be to take him somewhere else, he will feel guilty if I accompany him, so I hope you are not in such a hurry- Akiteru could have a lot of work and there were not many times he could stay more than a weekend in Miyagi -

-Yes, of course, I ... I'll take care of him- Yamaguchi approached the blonde towards him and Akiteru quickly took him in his arms, caressing his left cheek with one of his hands, looking into his eyes- Kei, Kei it’s me, Akiteru, I'm with you now and we could go somewhere else, you can choose-

-Aki ... ni- Thick tears left his beautiful golden eyes as he saw his older brother, he was still not there at all, but he was beginning to return- What are you doing… -

-I came to see you, I'm sorry if I couldn't be at the ceremony, but I'm here now and we can do something fun together, just the two of us- The blonde slightly furrowed his eyebrows, he seemed confused, only to pass when he got lost in that way, he had gotten worse over the years- If you want we can pick up mom, go to eat or something else, Hanae-San called me and said she had a surprise and she wouldn't mind if mom was there too-

When his little brother went through these stages, he used to cling to the people important to him, it was like his way of calming down and also helping him to know what was currently happening and who they were with, his parents were very important but unfortunately his mother could almost never be there and his father much less, so when Akiteru was not there Hanae, his uncle's ex-wife, or Yamaguchi used to be effective replacements, they were people who had always been there and the Omega fully trusted them.

-I'm sorry…-

Yamaguchi had already left, leaving the trophy and diploma in the back of the car.

-Nothing is your fault, absolutely nothing- He hugged him, stroking his head with affection- Let's get in the car and pick up mom, okay? That way ..-

-Akiteru, I haven't seen you for a long time- The brunette was interrupted by the presence of the principal, he was approaching them and alarms went on and the older one became alert when he felt his brother clinging to his shirt, trembling- I noticed that Kei left quite early and I worried, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to him for a while-

-I'm sorry Mr.Principal, but that is not possible, we were leaving- He separated a bit from his brother but never let go of him- And I would appreciate if you did not call us by our names, we are not close people and I think that respect should never be lacking -

-Oh! But if your brother and I have been interacting for three years now, after all I am the principal and I must have a good relationship with my students- The Alpha tried to reach out his hand to touch the minor's shoulder, but Akiteru did not let him and his wings quickly protected the fragile body of his brother-

-We have to go, we're a bit late-

-Please, it will be a short talk with him, it is difficult to let students go, especially one as extraordinary as Kei- He seemed upset and Akiteru did not like that at all, he opened the passenger door, asking his brother with a soft voice to sit down to go pick up his mother- Akiteru ..-

-Tsukishima for you, and my brother no longer has anything to do with this school, from the moment he received the diploma, so if you'll excuse me, we're leaving-

-Okay, I just want you to know that it was a delight and a great pleasure to have him as a student, he is pleasant to look at and is highly appreciated among teachers, despite being Omega he is intelligent, so make sure he gets a good husband, He will be a good housewife, I even get a little envious ..-

-If you keep talking, I will not hesitate to go to the police right now to report it- He interrupted him, he was already disgusting and he had an immense desire to hit that man-

-Tresure it Akiteru, it is not every day that an Omega is as beautiful as your younger brother-

A beautiful day to graduate. What a relief. 


	2. Maybe I'll be fine, maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When soulmates meet each other when both of them already presented their second gender, they switch both feelings and sensations for a few seconds and afterwards, gems start forming on their wings"
> 
> Kei learns that it hurts. 
> 
> Or, 
> 
> The principal have organized a dinner for the students to inform them about the coming year and in a way for the first years to get to know each other! Kei meet a bunch of people and an Alpha he havn't seen in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic have mention and storytelling about dark themes, see warnings and tags for more information.  
> Read at own risk.
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Kei?"

The Omega didn't know what to answer, because he wasn't sure himself. The holidays were coming to an end and it was about time to start the move to Tokyo. The problem itself was not transporting things or leaving them in his new apartment, but he would live and without anyone really close around him, and that terrified Kei.

He had established a life in Miyagi, and although he was relieved that he could graduate from high school and no longer see his former classmates, he was frightened by the idea of being alone in that big city. Although he was going to be able to spend more time with Akiteru, he knew he had his job and he couldn't neglect that either. He was lucky that his friends would also study there in Tokyo, but he was not going to see them as often, he was also going to start college and had no idea who his roommate would be, the faculty had not given him any kind of information about it.

He was distraught, and the fact that the apartment was on the fifth floor did not help him at all, he was terrified of even looking out the window.

"Kei?"

"I don't know...I don't know" He fell on his already arranged bed, he had unpacked everything, the university had already done the work of fixing the living room, the bathrooms and the kitchen, decorating everything and they had even left some food in their warehouses, but there was nothing in the fridge. The room of his mysterious companion was in front of him, but he had not met him yet and did not know when he would come" I don't know..."

"You know that you can call me if something happens, your medicines are in your bathroom and you know that doctor Hizashi will always be aware of you" Akiteru sat next to him to hug him" And Yamaguchi is only a few minutes from here"

Although his best friend had started at the same college as him, unfortunately he got one of the apartments in the building opposite of his. If he remembered correctly they were apartments where they shared more than one, Yamaguchi had to live with an Alpha named Miko and another named Naoyasu. Tadashi had moved in before him, and the first thing he told him when calling him was about his roommates, Nao seemed quite calm, but Miko was louder and he talk to her for about twenty minutes, it was a little scary but they seemed fine and Yamaguchi seemed to like them.

The university had quite a few options when it came to careers, but also apartments, the normal thing when entering was that you had to share with at least three other students, but you could pay if you wanted to live with less or alone, of course the latter was the more expensive. Yamaguchi's parents took pity on him and paid a little more so that he had at least only two companions, for his part Kei tried to convince his uncle to pay to live alone, he had not had good experiences living with strangers and It was anguish not knowing if it was Alpha or Beta, since the least likely is that it was going to be another Omega, they barely existed. The university did not take that much into account, since only nineteen Omegas had studied there since they opened, there were only two other Omegas currently studying there, one in fifth grade and one in third, now three with the blond.

Clearly his uncle did not care about that information, he was not surprised, and it also seemed that he was amused by the idea of him sharing an apartment with another Alpha, especially if he was without any ties. He also said some things to him before they finished the talk that left a bad taste in his mouth, as always.

"It's not something you haven't experienced yet, so don't give me that little face"

He just hoped the college would take into account how dangerous it could be to share an apartment with another Alpha.

"Hey, everything will surely be fine, you have me" The blonde nodded and snuggled closer to his older brother, looked nervously at the digital clock that was on his desk, it was almost time for Akiteru to leave" Do you call me before you sleep? You know, to not lose the habit"

"Of course, I have to see Yamaguchi first, I promised.."

"Okay" Akiteru stood up, but gave him one last hug and a kiss on his cheek, caressing both of his cheeks while smiling at him affectionately" Don't forget to call mom, she was anxious to know how you're doing"

"Yes, I also thought about going to visit dad next week, he sent me a letter and said he wanted to know how I was doing" He missed his parents, but he had also gotten used to not having them with him.

"Hm"

"I love you.." At the moment of pronouncing those words, his brother's eyes shone and he smiled widened, he hugged him tightly.

"Me too, Kei" They parted and helped the blonde to get up, they both walked out of the room towards the entrance" I have to go, in two or three days Saeko will come to visit you, she said she missed you but she had been busy helping Ryu pass the year"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" His brother's Alpha was very nice, and he liked having her around from time to time"

"See you, Kei" He put on his coat and opened the door, looking one more time at his younger brother who had a sad look" You can call me whenever you want, I will always be available for you"

"Thank you… " He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, he had promised himself not to cry that day, but the anxiety was present and his chest burned"See you.."

"See you"

He closed the door when his brother left, being totally alone now in that apartment. Soon he would have to go out for dinner, the principal had organized that in a way so that students and teachers would get to know each other. Yamaguchi would not take long in arriving to go together, and he was surely bringing the other two.

He walked over to the large mirror at the entrance and looked at his appearance. His skin was pale as always and the dark circles were noticeable, his hair was also tousled and he thought it would take a long time to untangle it, it was not that long since he had cut it before leaving Miyagi, but it was fluffier than ever and his bangs almost completely covered his entire right eye, he needed to comb it. His clothes weren't the best, either, although he was never so determined on it. Kageyama had forgotten his shirt last night, and as he got up without energy, he decided to put on the first thing he found and the white shirt that previously belonged to Karasuno was the first thing his hand grabbed, needless to say, it was huge. Then he simply put on some soft black shorts and long stockings of the same color and that reached to the middle of his thighs, although it was not completely cold, it was very windy and he did not want to be cold during the whole day.

Although his brother had helped him to put all his clothes in the closet, he was not so eager to change, also he still had some things to fix and did not want to do it in uncomfortable clothes. The shirt also almost reached where his stockings ended and he could always wear the baggy sweater that Tadashi had given him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, he looked at the time and thought that it was surely Yamaguchi. He went to open it and indeed he found his best friend and his companions behind it.

"Tadashi.."

"Sorry for not calling you, but I saw Akiteru downstairs so I thought you were ready here" He let the three of them come in, it didn't bother him but he felt a bit uncomfortable because of the other two Alphas' stares on him" These are Miko and Nao, you know but I felt like I should introduce them in person"

"And you were right" Alpha turned around to face the blonde, her eyes had a sparkle of enthusiasm but she had a twisted smile formed, it was strange" God, you are beautiful.."

"Excuse me?..." He was surprised by the compliment and he couldn't help but blush, but at the same time he hugged himself, he couldn't take compliments well, not only because he got nervous, but also because he had always listened to that kind of comments towards him at times not so pleasant" And it’s hard to find a Japanese with blond hair, it is bright" She approached him and Kei could appreciate her closely, she was very tall so he had no problem looking at her brown eyes, She was a powerful Alpha and her face showed it, defined and marked, her jaw was sharp and her lips were thin. Her hair was very short, even shorter than his but there was a long, unruly lock that tickled her nose" And your eyes, you remind me of my little sister, her eyes are so big they look like a puppy from a animated movie"

"I..well, thank you.." He pulled away a bit and looked down, it was true that he did not feel the same threatening aura from previous times, but he still distrusted and did not feel so comfortable.

"You got scared? I'm really sorry, it's that I've never talked to an Omega and my girlfriend tells me I'm terrible at this so I wanted to make a good impression" She clapped both hands over her face, she looked embarrassed.

"This..well" Until now no Alpha, except his friends, had bothered to apologize to him for thinking that they had gone too far or something like that, it was the first time in years that he had heard an Alpha apologize because she praised him, it was strange but Kei liked that.

"I'm sorry for her, she has always been so clueless" He turned to see the brunette, but instead of going to his eyes, his gaze went directly to the hand that was being extended to him" My name is Kuguri Naoyasu, Nice to meet you" He made a small bow and the blonde almost panicked. A strange Alpha was greeting him appropriately! But why was he leaning? He should be the one to do it" Tsukishima-san, right? "

"I..yes.." For a moment he doubted if he should shake his hand, but seeing that he had no intention of pushing it away, Kei did, and it wasn't as bad as he thought. He did not grab his arm or approached him abruptly, there was only the touch of his hands and after moving away" I am Tsukishima Kei"

"You have a cute name" The brunette looked at him again, apparently he was more glad now" My name is Miko, Yamaka Miko"

Having both Alphas so close made him feel dizzy, his hands were now on his chest and he looked nervously at the two who were talking to each other, occasionally glancing at him. He took a few steps back until he collided with someone he assumed was Yamaguchi, felt hands on his shoulders and the smell of grass that characterized his best friend.

"Guys, calm down, you just met him and it is time to go to the cafeteria" Kei notices how the bronze wings of the Alpha fluttered and how her gaze gets bright.

"It's true, and I'll see my Kanoka-chan downstairs, I'm late! " She hurriedly opened the entrance door again and stood to one side, looking at them expectantly" What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ah, now, calm down" The brunette did not delay in leaving and the two of them left, they were in a hurry but Nao gave Yamaguchi a look as if to tell him that they were waiting for them downstairs.

"Do you want to change or are you fine like that? I can wait for you"

"I'm not okay" He grabbed the keys just like the baggy sweater, he didn't have to spend more time"Let's go" The two left and Kei closed the door, he was surprised that his roommate had not appeared, but internally he appreciates that" Hey , those guys .." He bit his lower lip and put his hands in the pockets, he was nervous but also a little relieved" They're good"

"Yes, I thought you would get along" Yamaguchi smiled and couldn't contain a giggle that escaped when he noticed the blush that covered his friend's face.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"There are many new faces"

"Don't tell me, Kuroo, I did not notice that the new ones had started a week before classes" He noticed Yaku's irritated look on him and he couldn't help but laugh, he loved to tease him, especially when he was so bitter in times like those, where new faces would show up and start to settle in before the hard work begins" I don't understand why the director wanted this"

"All the new ones settled in, there's a week to go before classes start and with everyone relaxed it seemed like a good idea to organize a dinner, he told us the last day of classes" He smirked as he looked down, his friend was not happy and that showed.

"I'll push you of the balcony"

"Kenma already tried it once, it didn't go so well"

"You had my console in your hands, it would be an unnecessary sacrifice" The bicolor haired Beta did not look away from his mobile, he was sitting next to the rest of his class and next to Kuroo and Yaku and the discussion that they had were beginning to bother him" Now shut up, the two of you"

"How rude, I don't understand how Akane managed to fall in love with you" He sat up in his chair, trying to look at the new prisoners who were crossing the door.

"Don't remember me" Taketora was with his head on the table, he seemed tired and down, since only a day ago he was ditch by his girlfriend because she had found another" The last thing I want to hear is that"

"What? That your little sister has been with someone for longer than you? " Yaku scoffed and the whole group laughed except Kenma.

"What would you do if Alisa from one day to the next ditched you for an older Alpha? " He counterattacked but the brunette simply smiled with pride.

"She would never do that, because unlike you she loves me"

"I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual"

Kuroo laughed and took some of the beer he was holding, still hanging at the door. He felt a pleasant sensation that day and a curiosity that he had never felt before for newbies, as if someone special was about to walk through that door. Surely it was simply his Alpha who was desperate for a mate, but you never knew, the right person for him was maybe closer than he thought.

He also knew a certain Omega that he just couldn't get out of his head.

"Shouldn't your girlfriend be around Yaku?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to receive her younger brother, apparently he will start here too" He finishes with the beer, looking for the life partner who had brought it to the table" Where is Bakuto?”

"You don't like that boy so much apparently" The Alpha looked once at his friend, noticing the frown.

"It's not that I don't like him, Lev is quite annoying that's all" He went back to look for the bicolored Alpha, trying to see if he found those scandalous wings of the same color as his hair, but it was simply impossible" Akaashi! " He called the friend of Bakuto, the raven did not delay in going to his table, but he seemed a little eager in his opinion" Where did Bakuto hide? I want more beer"

"I don't know, I'm looking for him" He sat next to the group, it was incredible how he had managed to lose the owl, he just turned around to greet a friend and when the Alpha returned he was no longer with him"

"Don't worry, you will see that he will return" For Kuroo it was not a problem, his bro almost always appeared again, he could not survive alone and he knew that himself" He is surely gossiping with Atsumu and Satori, you know how they are when this type of event happens"

"How irritating, so scandalous and you can't even find him" Kenma spoke, making both Yaku and Akaashi look at him reluctantly, the Beta just continued with his game”

As Kuroo had said, it didn't last long before the college sports star returned, but he wasn't alone and to Akaashi's bad luck, he seemed excited about something, very excited. Atsumu was by his side and before they were fully at the table they said goodbye to Satori, who left to join his group of friends, practically jumping on Ushijima to be next to him.

"Boys! You will not be able to believe what we have just discovered" Bakuto said energetic as always and approached to sit down, leaving a large bag full of beers in the center of the table" Atsumu and I went to investigate the new ones and discovered something interesting"

"How interesting can some teenagers with just the age of majority be? "Asked Yaku grabbing a beer from the bag, glancing sideways at the dyed blonde who hadn't said anything, but had a twisted smile formed on his face" Is one a high ranking prisoner or what?"

"Even better" Atsumu put a hand on Bakuto's shoulders and looked at Kuroo for a few moments" A little bird told us that an Omega started this year, and apparently he’s very cute"

They all fell silent, and Akaashi sighed wearily.

"Really? " The two Alphas nodded" How much is the percentage that it’s true? It's probably just a Beta girl and that little bird is confused"

"Hundred percent sure, it's a bit complicated, but the little bird is a friend of the Omega's best friend's roommate" Taketora looked at him strangely and Yaku looked at him as if he were crazy" We also heard another Alpha talk about him with her girlfriend"

"Almost the whole first year is talking about him, but there is another rumor that has arisen" Atsumu moved Yamamoto and his chair a little to be able to grab another and sit next to Bakuto.

"Now it turns out that it is already marked or something"

"It's most likely, it's hard to think that they'll let him attend to this college unmarked" Akaashi said already thinking that those two could be right, now that the first years were looking at them they are talking about something in common" If not it’s a danger for him"

"We haven't heard any of that, but what they did tell us is that it seems that he doesn't have wings"

"Wingless? How long has it been seen that ..." It was true that there were people with genetic disorders or diseases that made their wings smaller or that their feathers would begin to fall, for example, but no one had been seen without a trace of wings" If so, that Omega must have a serious mutation"

"They're just rumors, it's still not entirely sure" The owl looked at the clock and noticed how the teachers were already starting to enlist, he could also smell the very nice food" It's almost time to start, but you know"

They simply received a sound of affirmation, the cafeteria was filling up and soon the director would start his speech to continue with dinner.

At the moment no one at the table saw someone who might look like an Omega passing through the door. For them it was no surprise, it had happened in previous years that some boys started a rumor about the same thing but in the end it was not true, it ended in a shameful way and not only because of the poor Beta who had to receive question after question about her second gender.

It was general information, there were hardly any Omegas around the world, and the ones that did exist were usually heavily protected. The two who were already studying at that university were marked even before they entered. What were the chances that an Omega without a bond will enter?

"I bet 10 000 ¥ that these gossipers are wrong" Yaku whispered to Kuroo looking towards the entrance of the cafeteria" Surely they were just some kids spouting rumors to drop”

"I don't know Yaku, he may be right" Maybe that was why he felt that feeling, he had read that Alphas tend to calm down and become fond of Omegas, wanting to protect them and especially if they were a bonded couple" My Alpha instinct tells me"

"God, you need a Beta that takes away your desire so much, friend" He drank the beer and looked at the black haired with feigned pity.

Kuroo laughed and grabbed a new drink. He already knew that, but his previous relationship did not end well and he decided that going after another girl like most of the time was not the way he wanted to go, he is going to take a break and see how it goes. That's been months now and his crotch is already starting to get frustrated.

He knew he could solve the problem quickly, just by looking at a Beta he could get a passenger companion, he had girls drooling like crazy, but he had made a promise to himself, no relationships for now and he was going to keep it. Who knows, suddenly if he waited long enough he could find the one, if Yaku had made it, he would even more so.

He could allow his heart to dream, to have a real relationship and not just a temporary one like the previous ones. Dreaming of marriage and children, a whole life with a person you loved. It didn't sound bad at all, but it was difficult.

"It seems like you attracted a lot of attention, Kei" Although he knew that Yamaguchi was trying to joke, he couldn't help but feel anguish over the situation. It seemed as if with every step he took more people turned just to look at him. He knew he was strange, but that bad? He was still a person, right? " I'm here with you, I won't let anyone do anything to you" He felt an arm around his shoulders and soon the shadow projected by some wings covered him from the light of the multiple lamps"I'm here" He couldn't avoid getting even more attached to his best friend's body, especially when he began to hear murmur" Let's go to the elevator"

"Elevator?" The very idea of being indoors made him feel anxious. He looked at his friend with pleading eyes, and it only caused him to press him closer to him" There are stairs"

"There are, but they are packed with people, and the elevators here are quite spacious" He wanted to calm him down a bit, he knew he hated closed spaces, but he knew that the psychiatrist had suggested not to flee from places that caused anxiety or terror. Unfortunately the bad memories and experience did not allow the blond to feel that courage" I'm here, with you"

".....okey.."

As he expected it was not easy at all to be in there, it was only five floors down but he felt like his breathing was difficult and how the urge to vomit came back and even stronger than before. Everything got worse when on the third floor everything stopped and two Alphas entered. He could feel their smells strongly and their gazes fixed on him, the only thing he could do was lower his gaze and cling even more if possible to Yamaguchi.

They both got off quickly when they reached the first floor and hurried down the hall to the outside. The campus was large but it took less than five minutes to get to the main building, where the cafeteria and classrooms were located. There were already a lot of students there and to the bad luck of the blond they had to check in before entering the building, since the teachers needed to cross out the names of the students to know that those who should be there were.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei" The Alpha spoke for his friend, he felt too distressed and his smell also gave him away.

"Oh" One of the teachers looked at the blonde for a moment, as if understanding who he was. He looked at his partner and she didn't say anything either, she simply nodded as if giving him permission to continue" Young Yamaguchi from the SS70B class and Tsukishima from PS50A, if you need anything you can call us"

"Aha… "

The two thanked them and continued on their way to the cafeteria, where everything was a little more in order since the students were going to sit in the section of their respective years. As they passed through the door they could clearly see a sign saying “First year” and they walked towards it.

"Yamaguchi"

The named one almost screeched when he felt the hand on his shoulder so suddenly and by pure instinct raised his wings, thus moving away from the Omega's body, and turned to look at the person who had called him. Kei also turned to the beat of his friend and great was his surprise when he recognized the albino now in front of him and the brunette next to him.

"Suga-San and.." Yamaguchi couldn't help but frown slightly when looking at the other person, he still didn't like that Alpha" Oikawa?"

"Greetings to you also freckles" Although for a few seconds the confrontational aura that surrounded Oikawa could be felt, the former captain quickly wandered as he fixed his gaze on Tsukishima, replacing his pursed lips with a sly smile" So you were the Omega the talk so much about Kei-Chan, for a moment I thought the rumors were false" He approached the blonde to mess up his hair with one hand, he had missed how soft it was and the calm that having the Omega close to him brought him.

"Toru.." He blushed a bit at the pampering, he hadn't spoken to him since the whole moving thing started and he had sincerely missed him. Since he moved to Tokyo, he hadn't seen him in person so many times, the last time was months ago when Hanae invited him to spend a weekend with her in Tokyo, and it was no surprise that her brother showed up to say hello" I thought that you were on vacation"

"Do you think I was going to miss the first day of my favorite cousin? It is also driving me crazy how much they talk about you and without Aki here I have to make sure that you are safe, from everything and everyone" He looked briefly at Yamaguchi" I'm talking about you Freckles"

"I understood.."

"Excellent" Oikawa did not move away from the blonde, in fact, he pushed Yamaguchi a bit so that he could cover Kei's body with his wings and wrap his arm around his shoulders" Are you okay? " Instinctively he began to mark his cousin with his smell, it was an old custom that helped the Omega to push away the Alphas that approached him, but it had been lost by the time Oikawa graduated from high school.

"A little bit, yeah.." The reality was much worse, but he still did not feel comfortable talking about how he feels like that, because although since high school his closest ones knew what was happening with him, the truth was that they did not know everything and Kei was so used to hide his feelings that saying that he was not well was difficult.

"I will accompany you to your table, Suga too" He looked at the Beta who had spoken with Yamaguchi for a while and he nodded smiling.

"I didn't know you were studying here, Suga-San"

"I have not talked about it so much, he study business administration, the same as Oikawa only without a sports scholarship" They started walking towards were the rest of the first years was, the cafeteria was quite large and they were as close to the stage as possible ,witch was on the other side of the room.

They walked calmly since there were still students around and they did not want to collide with anyone, they needed to go through the fourth year and they seemed quite animated, not to mention the fifth, they were literally playing tag and they jumped like rabbits on chairs, tables and even people.

"Daichi is studying Law"

"And Iwa-Chan Commercial Engineering" Said the brunette with a singsong voice" He has been asking about you Keikei, we should go say hello later"

"I would like to" Iwaizumi was his cousin's best friend and that is why they had known each other since they were children, he liked him quite well although at first his aggressive attitude towards Toru scared him, but he got used to it.

They kept walking, chatting a bit and with Sugawara asking how the other three were doing. The elders greeted their classmates or friends from time to time, Oikawa needing to scare some lookers who came too close to greet the Omega.

"I didn't know I was studying with a lot of hormonal animals! " Toru growled at a small group that had been looking at his cousin for a long time, letting out some pheromones to make them understand that they needed to stop before they would receive a fist on the face" Disgusting" He was infuriated by the way practically the entire faculty spoke and looked at Kei as if he were a piece of meat. He felt how stressed the blonde was and he knew that if those beasts continued, it would not be long before he panicked, he was trembling and his skin felt prickly. He was trying to calm him with his pheromones, but it wouldn't work for quite some time" Kei, if you feel bad you shouldn't expose yourself to this, you know I understand and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt again" He stopped for a moment to look at him well, covering his body with his wings. He leaned forward slightly to meet their foreheads, taking advantage of the closeness to scent him again" This is a new stage of your life and I don't want the same thing to happen to you as in that disgusting high school"

"Toru, I want to try to do this...at least this..." If he was going to have to face his fears, at least he wanted to focus on being able to survive college, still being surrounded by Alphas and having to interact with them" I'm fine "

"Okay, let's continue then"

He nodded to keep going. Looking for a moment at that group before letting the brunette guide him. 

He did not understand why he suddenly felt that for the first time he wanted to try to face something so strong, but he felt good about it and it was something he did not want to lose. As Toru said, he had started a new stage, away from all the people who ever hurt him. He had spoken with his psychiatrist, and he had decided that if he wanted to move on he needed to do this, at least he wanted to convince himself of that, even if he felt that he honestly would not succeed.

He looked up at Toru, saw the concern in his eyes and felt bad about it. He hated to be worrying the people close to him about his crap and stupid feelings. There are times he thought that it would have been better to keep quiet from the beginning, that he would have avoided Yamaguchi's questions and that he would never have been part of the volleyball club, thanks to them it was that he spoke about what was really happening to him at that time and that the rumors that they were spreading weren't really true. It had been easier to say that everyone was right about him and he would surely have avoided the punishments that awaited him when he got home.

Then he thought that thanks to the help he had been receiving, he was able to finish high school and start college.

If not he would have a totally different life.

Now things would change and maybe he was lucky enough not to suffer those years that awaited him.

"Ah .." Suddenly he stopped his walk, not caring that he almost collided with another boy who stared at him before continuing to walk when he heard the growl that Oikawa gave him.

"Kei, what's wrong? " Worried, Toru moved away to put his hands on the blond's pale cheeks, lifting his head delicately so that he could look into his eyes" Keikei ... " Yamaguchi and Sugawara also approached when noticing that the brunette did not receive answers" Kei..."

"Toru..."he whispered, fearing that he would break everything that was happening to him at that moment" T..Toru .."

"What is it? You are worrying me.." He looked into his golden eyes and was confused, not noticing the same absence and sadness that normally was in them, now there was something totally different" Kei.." They were shining, not because of anguish, not because of anxiety, but for joy? Fun? " What's going on? "He was alarmed when he felt his hot cheeks and saw his blush. He lowered his hands to the Omega's shoulders, smelling the sweet aroma coming from him. It wasn't bitter like other times.

"I don't know.." He answered honestly, he did not understand anything, nothing at all, but for the first time he was not terrified by that" I feel good Toru ..." The burning in his chest or the urge to vomit had disappeared, been replaced by a nice feeling and calm sensations, he was breathing normal and he even wanted to laugh, really laugh" I feel...happy"

"Happy?...." And as if he had made the most important discovery in history, he gasped in surprise and before Kei could even react to his expression, he took off that sweater that was huge and turned him over, raising his shirt to expose those little wings that barely covered his back" Your wings..."

"Oikawa! " Suga quickly put himself in front of the blonde to cover him, surprised that the Alpha dared to do that with so many people around" You've been scaring Alphas as if they were flies. What do you think you're doing?"

"Suga, his wings.." He murmured, still unable to believe what she saw"

"What with them?"

"They are shiny..." With one hand he caressed those white and soft feathers, feeling those new nuggets that were forming in them against his fingers" Diamonds...gold..." They were being decorated, it could only mean one thing" Kei, Now? How do you feel?"

“I..."He suddenly starts feeling how all those pleasant sensations disappear out of nowhere, welcoming back that terror and anguish, but a thousand times worse" What..." He had to cover his mouth when he felt that horrible sensation of nausea returned stronger, he brought a hand to his chest when the burning returned and he felt like his breath stopped and he almost fell when the dizziness returned, feeling the headache getting stronger, he was sure that if he did not do something he would end up passed out" Shit… " He felt how Toru grabbed him to get attached to him, and although he knew they were calling him, his gaze was automatically fixed on a hazel gaze that was looking at him possessively.

It couldn't be what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was a prologue. 
> 
> If anyone wonders, the updates will not be regulary.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the support.


	3. I'm not good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it was, that decayed golden gaze that no longer had that glow that made his heart melt. He could not perceive any sign of joy in them, only loneliness and pain.
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Kuroo and Tsukishima sees each other again after several years, the first one is super happy about it, the second one knows that it was one of the biggest mistakes the universe could have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic have mention and storytelling about dark themes, see warnings and tags for more information.  
> Read at own risk.
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Auw! Mommy, that hurts! " With his little hand he tried to remove the comb from his hair, but his attempts were in vain" Mommy!"

"Sorry love, but your hair is more tangled than normal" The younger let out a snort, and his mother let out a giggle that just made everything worse.

"That's your fault, you forgot to remove those braids last night and it's all like this now" He regretted letting his mother do that hairstyle the day before, but they were watching a movie and he didn't care so much until now.

"Of course not, your hair looks like this, besides your hair is already quite wavy" She took between her fingers a blond lock of her son, which was much more wavy than usual, it seemed almost curly" It's like Mom's"

"But it hurts.."

"I will try to be more careful"

The blonde sighed as they fell silent, looking straight ahead only to find his reflection in that huge mirror. He couldn't help wrinkling his nose when he saw his outfit, it seemed a bit too much with so many rosettes and ruffles.

"Mommy, can't I wear something else? " He squeezed the silk fabric, he had to admit it was quite soft but still he wasn't entirely comfortable with that dress.

"Love, today is an important day for dad so we need to look good" They were going to eat at a very luxurious restaurant with another family that could be the future partners of her husband, they would spend the whole day with them and they needed to be presentable" And you look very cute like that, your father also said that the family had children, maybe you make new friends"

"Mommy, I'm five years old, if I make a new friend the most logical thing would be that we play, I can't do that dressed like this"

"You may be right about that, but we still have to dress appropriately" She put the comb aside to rest her hands on the child's shoulders" Just look at how much the color combines with your wings" She stroked one of the wings of her son, they had grown quite a bit for his age and parted a little of the child's blond hair, but they were beautiful.

"White and blue always combine well"

"Yes, but imagine how you will look when it starts to snow" She kiss the child's cheek making him blush" You will be an angel, Kei" She hug him and fill his flushed face with little kisses" My little angel"

"Daddy!" He ran into the arms of his father, who was waiting for them outside the restaurant. He flapped his wings to be able to rise and thus be fully embraced by the older one, who immediately began to scent him.

"But look, what a beautiful princess" He filled his son's face with kisses and then looked with a wide smile at his beautiful wife, who was walking with her eldest son by her side" You look tired warrior" He caressed Akiteru's head with affection.

"Udai and he were playing all afternoon yesterday" The woman approached her husband to give him a loving kiss on the lips, noticing how the youngest of all wrinkled his nose and covered his eyes with his little hands.

"That Alpha does have energy" He enters the restaurant with his eldest son leaning against his body so as not to fall asleep and with the youngest messing up and playing with his hair, his wife could simply laugh mockingly, he loved his family" They are waiting"

"How long ago? " Her husband shook his head, informing the receptionist that they were already there and in a short time they were already being guided to their table" We had a problem with curlers with this" She said pointing to the younger blond who nodded, continuing playing with his father's hair.

"I noticed"

"It was horrible, mommy dropped the comb and almost broke the mirror" He laughed remembering how his mother went crazy just because she couldn't keep his hair still, ending up in a high ponytail and with a dinosaur bun that matched the dress" It was fun"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't say that to your father"

"You left Yuki in the car! " He claimed to her mother" She will freeze to death"

"It's a dinosaur, Kei, I think it will survive" They began to approach the table, so she carefully lowered his son from his father's arms. The blonde just stood next to his brother and grabbed his hand.

"But she's alone...and mommy had to operate on her yesterday, she lost a lot of cotton"

"How could you leave him alone in the car? We never leave family behind" The eldest followed his son's game, the woman couldn't help but laugh.

"My apologies, Your majesty, it will never happen again"

"Your table, sir"

The Beta walked away, soon a waiter would come to pass them the menu.

"Tsukishima"San, I was already wondering how many more years I would have to wait for you to arrive" A man with jet black hair got up from his seat to greet the brunette Alpha" My hair even started to get gray"

"Well, I thought about leaving you waiting a little longer, it wouldn't be a bad cover with you full of gray hair and wrinkles, Kuroo"San" He shook his hand and the other Alpha laughed, loud and low" Sorry for waiting, there was a little problem at home"

"No problem, my wife barely leaves her room" He received a little bump on his back and turned to apologize with his eyes" You should be Tsukiko, I have heard wonders about you, I never thought that my old friend would be so sweet " He approached the blonde Beta to hug her, he had hoped to meet the woman who had had his friend so clueless a few years ago, the one that Yukio gave up his last name for" Too bad we could not meet you before, I would have liked to attend your wedding"

"It's understandable, you have a job after all" She smiled calmly, her husband had also talked a lot about that man.

"And look who we have here" He crouched down to be at least close to the height of the two children" Akiteru, the last time I saw you you were still wearing diapers, you have grown a lot" The brunette simply nodded, he did not recognize the Alpha and he was too tired to even speak" And I hardly know you princess. What's your name? "

"Kei" He replied shyly, hiding a bit behind his older brother. He blushed when he saw how the older looked at him and even more when he heard him laugh.

"What a beautiful name, just like your sweetness, you inherited the beauty of your mother" He laughed affectionately, he knew that his friend had had another child, but he did not expect him to be so tender, it made him long to have more babies.

"Same here" he said nervously, unable to avoid flapping his wings for the compliments"You're also pretty cute"

"Aw! Aoi I want a boy as sweet as Kei!"

"Conform with the ones you already have" The raven haired laughed, looking at the blonde who also smiled, the scene was very adorable.

"Yes, you have a very cute family, Yukio" He got up to guide them to the table and thus all sat down, the youngest ones automatically noticed the three empty chairs in front of them" And speaking of cute families, where are these three beasts? " He search for his children and sighed when he noticed that they were on their way" You are lucky you don't have Alphas friends, they are almost impossible to control"

"I barely survived with one, imagine with another three" the women murmured to the blonde in front of her, receiving a grunt from her husband" Total torture"

"Where were you three? "

"Sorry, but we had to go to the bathroom"

"Yes, yes of course" Enji approached the three Alphas, who were already looking with curiosity at the four new people" Yukio, Tsutsu, this are the people for whom I go to sleep every night"

"Dad"

"Shut up, I'm not sleepy yet" He joked, but he only received annoyed glances from his children" I'm sorry, the oldest is called Kiyoomi, the others are only to make it seem like I'm a family Alpha”

"Father!"

"Okay, okay, the one with the bird's nest hair is Tetsuro and the other Rintaro, they are my biggest disappointments" The three sighed before deciding to sit down, but not before giving an irritated look at their father who let out a laugh" Yukio, I offer you an exchange of children, I need a little love in my life"

"Well, you will die alone friend"

The raven just snorted before receiving the menus from the waiter.

"What do you want to eat, love? There's soup or pancakes" She stroked his son's little head. The blonde was looking at the menu, trying to understand what it was saying, he still couldn't read fluently but still tried.

"I want cake" He looked at his mother, waiting for her to say yes so that he could choose a sweet, he wanted chocolate.

"It will be pancakes then"

The blonde sighed and looked back at the menu, playing with it this time instead of trying to read something he didn't understand. He looked at his brother to ask if he wanted to play with him, but he looked like a zombie so better not say anything to him.

"You are very small" His game was interrupted by that voice and he looked forward, finding hazel feline eyes looking at him with intensity" And tender, you are very cute" The ten"year"old boy smiled at him and showed his whitish teeth, the blond blush.

"Thank you, you are also quite cute" He pressed his hand on his legs and looked with an enthusiastic gleam in his golden eyes at the older boy" You are like a kitten"

"Did you hear that Rintaro? The cute boy told me I was cute" He looked at his brother who also kept his gaze on the child, but unlike the other boy, Kei felt restless with him looking at him" I told you I had a charm. We should go play! "

"To play?"

"Yes, after this! Mom, can I and the pretty boy go play later? " His mother seemed to think about it, so he looked at the blonde's mother who was watching him.

"I don't know, son, Kei"Chan is still very young"

"Well, when we get home I don't see why they weren't going to be able to play" The blonde looked tenderly at his son who was looking at her expectantly" But they have to be in the living room"

"Of course, ma'am! " Tetsuro smiled at his new friend, he was quite small but he did not doubt that they would be good friends" I brought some toys to play with and when you grow up I can teach you how to play volleyball! "

"Yes!"

Since then they began to see each other much more often.

"Kuroo? "

He almost fell off his chair if it hadn't been for Yaku holding him. He rested his arms on the table and hid his head between him. What was this horrible feeling? As if his entire world is falling apart. The urge to vomit was horrible and even more so that burning in his chest and feeling of dirt in his body when he felt the touch of other people.

"Hey, you're worrying me" He grunted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, with horror and disgust he abruptly pushed it away and as a way to protect himself he began to release threatening pheromones, which made more than one Alpha nervous.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?!" He heard Yaku's scream but that only made everything worse, as if he feared for everything and everyone, as if he had no control over anything. He distrusted everyone at that time and his only solution was to drive them away with his pheromones and warnings, his inner Alpha was furious but he himself felt horrified" Hey! "

"Get away" he growled, his pupils were dilated and bright red, ready to attack whoever approached him.

"What is happening to you? A few seconds ago, you were fine, idiot" The brunette approached again, but stopped suddenly when noticing a certain shine that gave off the black wings of his friend" Hey, what the fuck is going on there?"

"What's wrong? " Akaashi approached Yaku, looking in the same direction and immediately understood what he was referring to "Oh .." He wanted to get closer to see what it was about, but at the same time he was afraid of the sudden reaction, he had even pushed Kenma" Kuroo..."

The Alpha growled louder, and the two quickly pulled away. There was no doubt that Kuroo was one of the strongest and most menacing Alpas in that college, and although that could sometimes serve for good, at that moment it only made other students nervous and frustrated. Akaashi could notice how other Alphas began to approach, the threat pheromones were strong, they put everyone on alert. He noticed from afar how the teachers and the principal got just as nervous, talking about what they should do to calm everyone down, that situation was totally new.

They tried to keep calling, hopefully that would bring him back to the present time and not whatever was happening to him. Bokuto cautiously tried to touch him, with the watchful gaze of the others on him and with Akaashi indicating how he should do so as slowly as possible.

With furrowed eyebrows and a racing pulse, he managed to put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. To everyone's surprise, Kuroo did nothing, and seemed to calm down. He wasn't letting out pheromones anymore and he wasn't growling either. Now with the Alpha calmer, both Akaashi and Yaku approached the prodigious wings of this, managing to touch them to be able to analyze them better.

"Wow"

At the moment of touching them, the two managed to feel the hardness of their feathers, and with surprise they pulled a little to be able to know why of that solidity, discovering how much they shone, as if they had been polished, and also the reddish tone of some of them .

"Rubis .." They were elegantly scattered on his wings, feathers so red and polished that they could see their reflections in them. But it wasn't just that, the rest of the wings were as if they had suddenly turned into a strong metal, the feathers were still just as flexible, but they were so solid that they seemed impossible to break" What happened to you? " Akaashi walked to the side, managing to see how his gaze was now raised" Kuroo" He called him firmly.

But Kuroo didn't reply. The Alpha could hear them perfectly, but his attention was on another matter. All those horrible sensations had already disappeared, he was calmer, but there was something different, and he knew it had to do with that person whose golden eyes were fixed on him. A sweet scent reached his nostrils and his Alpha was suddenly screaming for that boy, ordering him to run to him and protect him. A possessiveness settled in him and he just listened to what his instincts were screaming at him to do.

And that was going to that Omega.

The moment he saw how that Alpha went up from his place, the anguish seized him and it yelled at him to run, that if he did not do it, he would be in danger, it was the same anguish as the previous times but at the same time he had to battle because his instinct told him to run into the arms of that Alpha. He knew he was releasing pheromones but he couldn't control them, something was happening to him and he didn't know how to feel.

But he had experience in such situations, and the most sensible thing to do was to listen to that burning in his chest. 

So in a quick movement he let go of Toru's arms and turned around to visualize the exit, immediately running towards it, feeling the adrenaline rush when he noticed how the Alpha did the same, chasing him.

He didn't care about the looks on him or the murmurs, nor the other Alphas that turned to see him almost jumping on top of him. He tried to avoid as many as possible and things would get complicated if he accidentally bumped into one. Even so, the fear that that specific black haired Alpha would catch him was worse and as he could he escaped from there, running as much as his legs allowed.

As he passed through the exit door, there were teachers who tried to stop him, but they did not achieve anything. He pushed everyone away until he finally put his hands on the large glass doors that belonged to the entrance of the building, relieved to be able to step out and breathe the fresh air. And when he thought he was at least a little safe and allowed himself a breath, he felt the presence of that Alpha again behind him and the adrenaline rush returned. He was very tired but could not allow himself to be caught, so he started running again, this time in the direction of the apartments.

"Let's go…."

Luckily for him, the guard who used to be at the gate was absent at the time, so without having to show his student ID, he managed to cross the gate and into the apartment section.

The number of his building was 24 and that whole area is a mess, but he more or less remembered the path he had taken with Akiteru and tried to guide himself by the rest of the numbers. In the end he managed to divert the small park that was right in front of his building.

With more hope and energy, he searched his pockets for the key to his apartment and at the same time remembered the door code to enter the building.

And with only a few meters away, he felt how his body was surrounded by strong arms and how little by little he was no longer on the cold ground.

"What...no..." A pleasant smell of wet earth began to surround him and he immediately decided to look down, as if the strong wind was not enough evidence that he was several meters from the firm ground" No, no, no, no, no" He fixed his eyes on the cause of all this and felt his chest burn even more, it did not take long before thick and hot tears came out of them" Put me down"

"Kei"

"I need you to put me down"He felt even more dizzy and not only because of the race he had done, being so high and far from safety that he was sure he would panic" High, too high .." He clung to the body of the older and began to breathe with difficulty, all that was too much for him.

"Kei, we need ha.."

"Put me down now, Kuroo!" He exclaimed in terror, his entire body was shaking like jelly and the only thing he could think about was what would happen if they released him at that moment and the vertigo only made everything a thousand times worse" Please..."

The Alpha, feeling how terrified the younger was, decided that it would be best to return to land. But he was not going to return to the same place with the possibility that the Omega continued his way to the building, he moved a little further until he reached the fourth year section.

When he was already on firm land, he pulled away a little from the blond, but he did not let go. He could feel him trembling in his arms and surely he wouldn't be able to stand up if he let go. He was looking at him with concern. Why was he so terrified? It was the first time he had seen him like this.

"Kei, that's fine now" He whispered while stroking his back. Now with a clearer mind he could feel his barely visible wings and his gaze showed surprise and confusion. The last time he saw him his wings were so long and big that they could almost cover his entire body with them" Kei, I'm Tetsuro, remember?"

Tsukishima didn't say anything, he was just there shaking and crying as he clung to him tightly, looking down with wide eyes. He was not at all calm and was afraid that at any moment he would panic and begin to hyperventilate. He tried to calm him with his scent, getting annoyed at the scent of another surrounding him tightly and practically marking him with it.

"Kei..." He caressed one of his cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumb. He had not gone unnoticed that pale color on his skin and even less how thin the Omega was, in addition, now with the sweater hanging from his elbows he could see the scars and marks on his arms and shoulders, he was afraid that there were more scattered around his body" What happened to you? "

He raised his face, felt that he needed to see his eyes, as if to check something. There was something else, right? He couldn't be like this simply because of the fear of heights. He had run away from him, he didn't even wait to speak, he panicked just seeing him.

"Why? "He kept hearing the blond's little sobs and felt his heart break and his Alpha howl, yearning to help his Omega"Kei ... " He leaned a little more, feeling the little brush between his lips, and suddenly he felt how the blonde stopped shaking, but also the way he held his breath"Bunny..." His hands lowered to his wide hips and attached him more to his body. He breathed in Kei’s sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries and couldn't help groaning.

"What? No… " He put his hands on the Alpha's chest, putting pressure to try to get him to release him. There was something different now in that look, and his voice was now more serious"Kuroo? " He noticed those dilated pupils, he felt the scent of Alpha intensify and his touch becoming firmer"No..."

Did you come back? Yes, and he didn't like the way the man looked at him. He was surprised that Kuroo was there, his mind had turned off the moment he started running, but whoever it was didn't change the fear he started feeling when he noticed him so close.

If he didn't do something, the same old thing would happen.

"Kuroo, you have to let go of me .." He whispered, his throat had closed and he could barely articulate words, he hated this" Kuroo ... " He pushed again, but without achieving anything, it was like pushing a huge rock" Let go" He closed his eyes when feeling him bury his nose between his shoulder and neck, and a chill ran through his body when the Alpha began to kiss that area" Please..."

He thought he had made it, he felt Kuroo's body move away from him but he knew it was because of something else when he heard a growl of frustration from the black haired and when he felt the aroma of mint suddenly surround him.

"Toru.." He murmured when he saw the brunette by his side, surrounding him again" What.. He notices Kuroo now on the ground and holding his arm.

"You're good? Did he do something to you?" The younger was a little stunned, not only by Kuroo's insinuation towards him but also by the sudden appearance of his cousin.

"No...he...no" He looked at the Kuroo again, he was growling and seemed enraged" But when did you arrive?.."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone with an Alpha, it's my duty to protect you after all" Toru turned a bit to look at the Alpha, frowning as he felt his scent surround the blonde. He knew Kuroo, they were both part of the volleyball team and they were the same age, they were not studying the same thing but from time to time after practice they had gone to have drinks with the rest." We should go, you should rest and I'm sure you're close to this guy" At that moment, seeing how Kuroo looked at Kei and now with the idea that they were both destined couples, the best thing would be to move them away a bit, especially because of the sweet aroma from the Omega that seemed to be intensifying" It's the safest thing for you"

"Oikawa!"The other one approached them, with the intention of taking that Alpha away from his Omega. They could be friends and teammates but he had felt that minty scent in the younger and hated it, his inner Alpha growled and barked against the closeness of those two" What the fuck are you doing here? " Abruptly he grabbed his Omegas arm, clinging to him and putting his arm around him possessively.

"I should ask you the same" He got angry when he saw the way they separated him from his cousin, but he needed to control himself so as not to take that confrontation to another level, a confrontation between Alphas is the last thing Kei needed now" What did you think when go running after an Omega like that?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Maybe, but if you need to talk about something, then talk, but in a correct way" He approached a little more and with his head held high, he might want to avoid a confrontation but he would not be intimidated by Kuroo" Kuroo, calm down"

"Why do you care so much? " He knew he was starting to lose control of himself, the way his pupils were well dilated and almost a scarlet red indicated it, besides letting him release warning pheromones, he was losing sanity and having Oikawa bothering them so much did not help at all" What I do has nothing to do with you, none of this concerns you"

"Surely you don't even know what's going on" Kuroo fell silent, the other was right about that, he didn't know why he was behaving as he was doing, he just knew that he felt he had to protect the Omega in his arms and that he would not let him go in that moment.

"Toru…."Both Alphas turned their attention to the blond as they heard him mutter, and Kuroo couldn't help feeling awkward and jealous that his Omega knew Oikawa's name "...You...you know what's happening, right? " That whole situation was confusing for him and he didn't understand anything, why feeling so good all of a sudden so that later he would feel worse" Kuroo...you..." The brunette shook his head.

"So nobody knows what is happening? " The blonde nodded and the black haired just kept silent, but without losing any movement on the part of the brunette in case he tries to get him away from Kei again" Ok...I I do not know much about this but it is something quite important" He was a bit hesitant to telling them at the moment, he wanted the situation to calm down a bit but they were both watching him carefully waiting for him to release the news" You two are destined, you must have heard about that from somewhere"

For a moment they both stood idly doing nothing, they hadn't stopped to think about that between things that happened, but for one it was incredibly pleasant news, he couldn't help but smile slightly and with the pleasant heat he felt he calmed down relatively quickly. He knew there was something more when he met him, now that they had both grown up they could confirm it. They were destined, both completed the other.

Unfortunately the Omega could not feel the same, that fact only terrified him and he could not share the happiness of his other half, not when he knew what could be expected.

"Kei…"

The Omega looked at the Alpha, after the little discovery and when he affirmed to his cousin that he would be relatively well even with Kuroo next to him, both decided to go to the older's apartment. They needed to talk, that was a given, but Kei just wasn't feeling good at the moment.

"I know that time has passed and that all this that we are destined could have been a surprise, but we are not strangers either, and I am sorry that I reacted as I did, I do not know what happened to me" The Alpha should not apologize, it was his fault for having released so many pheromones and running away, if he had simply acted more submissive that would never have happened.

"No, it's okay Kuroo"San, you shouldn't apologize" He took some of the hot chocolate that the Alpha had made him, he felt too cold.

"Kuroo"san? You don't have to talk to me so formal, Kei, we've known each other since you were five years old, you can call me by my name" The youngest nodded, not so convinced. His uncle had always made it clear to him that he had to treat the Alphas with respect, speak to them formably, and always appear submissive to them. The Alphas are always right and he as Omega never had the right to contradict them" Kei, we haven't seen each other since I moved to Tokyo, I'm worried about you"

"I…." He bit his lower lip, he hated this situation, Kuroo had already seen him fragile and broken, he did not want him to see him in a worse state"No need to worry" Besides, if he let him in again he would only bring him problems, and he didn't want that, he didn't want Kuroo to suffer because of him.

"Kei, I've known you for years, I know when you're good and bad, and right now I don't see that you're okay" Kei shook his head. Has that changed so much? Did he look so miserable? " You can tell me, if something happens, you can tell me" Kuroo delicately took Kei's hand in his, and the blonde decided to look up and see him in the eye.

There it was, that decayed golden gaze that no longer had that glow that made his heart melt. He could not perceive any sign of joy in them, only loneliness and pain. The fact that the blonde did not want to tell him worried him, it was no longer just the matter of his wings, the marks on his body, everything about the blonde screamed pain and that terrified Kuroo, because he did not know what had happened so that there was no trace of happiness or even comfort.

"Kuroo, I'm sorry but I think the best thing would be to leave everything like that, as if we hadn't seen each other"He got up from his chair, putting his glass on the table. If they continued like this it would not be long before his uncle discovered that he had found his soulmate and that he was a childhood friend, something that made his bond stronger. The best thing would be to end everything in order to avoid a disaster in the future that he will cause for being a stupid Omega" I'm sorry but it's the best for both of us" He made a move to cross the kitchen door but was stopped by Kuroo who grabbed his arm, but not as abrupt as before. He turned to look at him and he could see the pain in his hazel eyes, and he felt his heart break, after all it was not an easy way to say it and it was understandable that the other felt hurt"Kuroo, let go of me"

"No, I don't know what you are thinking at the moment, but ignoring all this is not the correct answer" He was not going to let him go when they finally met again, less when he knew that something bad had happened to Kei and that he was surely making him think that the best thing would be to ignore" Whatever the problem is, we will solve it and we will do it together"

"Kuroo, you don't understand" He felt his eyes burn again. Why couldn't he let him go? Why did he care so much about this, him? Why couldn't he be like the others?"Kuroo"

"If I do not understand then explain to me, tell me what worries you, tell me and I will listen to you" Carefully he began to guide him back to the table, but when he realized it Kei struggled to let him go and thus took a little distance" Kei..."

"No, believe me this is the best and I'm not doing it for me but for you.."He was beginning to despair. Was it so difficult to accept?! This was not like the other times when he said no, now the one who was being damaged was not only him but a very important person and who knows how many more, he could not allow that" I'm sorry for not being able to tell you why, but just trust me, we can't continue with this"

But we didn't even start anything "He took his arm again, drawing him to him. He needed to know what it was that had him so upset, how much he was afraid of him" I left you once Kei and I will not leave you again, I promise, so tell me please...What is it that terrifies you? "

"I can't Kuroo, I can't..." He tried to release himself from his grip again, he felt that at any moment he would burst into tears again and wanted to avoid it, but feeling the Alpha having him that way, comforting him and hugging him, it was as if all his strength disappears, in a certain way, where he felt that he could tell him but he himself knew that it was not like that, because he was afraid of how he would react when he knew how disgusting and broken he was" I can't.."

"Kei, tell me...if not, I won't be able to help you" He cradled his face between his hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, it didn't take long before the blonde let out those thick tears, soaking his delicate face" Kei…"

"Why? Why do you want to try so hard with me?" His head began to hurt and he felt how little by little the vomiting sensation returned and with it a vertigo settled down, he had to lean on Kuroo to not fall" Why are you not like the others? How much do you want from me? If you just want to play with me then do it but leave me alone...I don't want to hurt you Kuroo...I don't want..."He gasped for breath and he could only hold onto the older one, he felt like he was about to faint" I'm tired Kuroo...if something happens to you...I won't be able to forgive myself... ever...so please..." He was begging him, he was so desperate that all he wanted was for Kuroo to understand, that it was a mistake to be with someone like him"Please Tetsu...leave me alone..."

It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, after all he was a broken and empty doll. Who in their right mind would love him?

"I can't Kei! I can't just leave you alone!...Not again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one for slow burn, or maybe....(¬､¬)
> 
> If anyone wonders, the updates will not be regulary.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the support.


	4. Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He maybe even meant that he didn’t want you to feel bad because of him. But you are with him now! You can probably help him!”
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Tetsuro and Kei talks with their respective friends about the situation and get some advices about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic have mention and storytelling about dark themes, see warnings and tags for more information.  
> Read at own risk.
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy and this chaptes is quite short.

"And when he least thought about it, I managed to block it and we won the last set. You should have been there, Kei! Surely I looked incredible blocking that boy" The black haired stopped his walk and faced the little blond who was walking on the rocks behind.

"I tried but you know my parents won't let me go out alone" He stopped at the same time as Kuroo, managing to stand on a solid rock and where he won't slip into the water.

"But you always have that bodyguard with you" He whispered so that the men on the other side of the river wouldn't hear" Even Kiyoomi"Nii was there, and you know what he thinks about places with a lot of people, and germs. My step sis made time to be there also"

"Sorry, I'll try to be there for the finals" The older boy nodded not so convinced but a little more enthusiastic, for some reason he cared that the Omega was in his matches, or with him in general, it gives him extra energy and he could show off his classmates that he had a very cute boy cheering him on.

"Soon you have a competition too, right? " The two reached the mainland again and began to walk back to the house of the Kuroo family, they noticed how the bodyguards followed them in silence, staying alert" It's a violin competition, right? "

"Kinda, but I'm not so sure that i want to go this time" He lowered his gaze and couldn't help biting his lower lip, he liked playing his instruments but he wasn't a big fan of competitions, but his mother was enthusiastic about it so he had been able to put up with it , but this time it was different"

"Why? " They entered the room, taking off their shoes first so as not to get dirty" You are very good and you have won the previous ones"

"Yes, but I don't know- I feel that something strange is going to happen, I don't know..."He didn't understand himself, it wasn't going to be very different from the other times, only this time his uncle would come to see him with his wife and her brother, he did not care much, especially because he would see Toru again, but he felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it and a strange sensation in his chest" Maybe I'm just nervous"

"Maybe, I also get nervous before a game, but if you feel that something is going to happen then maybe you must tell your mother that you do not want to compete this time" They sat on the sofa and in seconds they were accompanied by the pets of Kuroo, three kittens that loved the attention, not like the other two cats, the Omega could not even approach him before he hid" I don't want something bad to happen to you! " Kuroo hugged the child tightly and shook his head, turning so that Kei was on top of him, his wings casting a shadow over them.

"Tetsu, let me go!"He couldn't help but laugh, Kuro's uncontrollable hair tickled his nose and he couldn't move away since his arms were clinging to his waist. "Tetsu!"

"I can't let something happen to my cute Kei! " When he noticed that the child stopped trying to move away, he laughed mischievously and brought his cheek close to the pale blonde" Kei" He extended the "I" and unconsciously let pheromones come out, which the other one perceived.

"You smell like wet earth" Kei murmured, settling on the Alpha and closing his eyes to yearn for that rich smell a little more" I like it"

"You smell like strawberries...and vanilla" It was normal, at three years old both Omega and Alpha began to develop their scents and pheromones, leaving aside the tender smell of a baby, at six they should have fully developed their own smell and at eight the pheromones began to do their work, but nothing happened until they entered adolescence and after the first heat, which was around fourteen to fifteen years, they should be able to control everything in their own way" It's sweet" Kuroo should already be having started to control his pheromones minimally, he was just twelve and that used to be a key age for that type of development.

Kei got up a bit so he could sit up, still on Kuroo but he didn't seem to mind. The two were silent but the atmosphere was calm, it used to be like that between the two of them, just the two of them. The younger did not feel the same tranquility when being with another boy, not even with Kuroo's brothers, it was only with him. He looked into the hazel eyes of the Alpha, smiling when noticing that they were already fixed on him.

"Hey Kuroo" He spoke, tilting his head a little and putting a finger on his lips, thinking about the question he would ask the older" What happened to Akako in the end? Is she still bothering you?" A mocking smile formed on his face, that girl had been behind Tetsuro since she entered that high school and in recent days it was the only thing that the black haired spoke about, it annoyed him that she followed him all the time.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to leave me, I'm starting to hate her" Kuroo frowned, sitting up so he could look the blonde in the eye" She chases me everywhere, I tried to get her to keep an eye on another Alpha but it doesn't seem to work" He had even tried to give Kenma the problem, but not even with false love letters did that girl leave him alone" Besides, it sucks, I don't know if it's the perfume she uses or if it's just her natural aroma, but it's disgusting"

"You are being very rude now, Tetsu" The blonde bit his cheek with a little force, earning a growl from the Alpha"And it is about time you find a girlfriend"

"I don't want a girlfriend Kei!"He hugged Tsukishima again but now with more force. He didn't like being told what to look for, he didn't feel like having a girlfriend, less one as annoying as Akako.

"You will find one, if not now it will be later"

"No! Why do I want a girlfriend if I have you, Kei? " He noticed the blush on his cheeks and smiled, it was very tender when he was ashamed, it used to happen a lot with girls in his class, the blush of his little blonde was a thousand times better

"Tsk, sooner or later we will find a partner"

That phrase made something in the Alpha stir, as if there was food in bad condition or when he accidentally hurt his wings, it was painful. Finding partners? Yes, it will surely happen but he did not like it, he knew that Kei was an Omega, he knew that they used to yearn for an Alpha, especially when they were approaching adolescence.

"Another Alpha...For Kei?! " He exclaimed in horror, making the mentioned one startle" I can't allow that, I'm supposed to protect you! 

What if something bad happens? Nop, never in a million years! I will always be there for you so you will not need another Alpha!” 

  
  
  


Kei left without saying more, and that was like five hours ago. Bokuto had already arrived at the apartament and asked him tonse of questions about the blonde. Kuroo tried to answer them all but his mind was invaded by the words of Kei. 

Everything he said, what did he mean by all that? Kei wasn’t a dangerous person, he wasn’t going to hurt Kuroo, but the Omega sounded so desperate at the time. He sounded afraid, and because of that he said he was probably afraid of someone finding out, but who? Kuroo had dated some girls that were afraid of their ather to find out, or older brother, but Kuroo knew Akiteru and the brothers father well, Kei didn’t have a reason to be afraid of that. But then who was it? 

And all those marks, Kei hadn’t just fallen or something like that, those bruises and scars were made on purpose. The blonde also acted weird, the first thing that surprised Kuroo was that Kei ran away from him, the Tsukishima he knew would never have done that, the Tsukki he knew would probably have sighted and ignored him. 

“You know, he seemed really sad, I had never seemed him like that before when we were younger” 

“Well, many things can change through the years, who knows what happened to him,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo sighted. 

“There is just something off with him, I know I should’n be talking about him like this but, did you see him? He was hurt, and I can’t get those bruises of my mind” They seemed so recently also, especially those scratches, they looked like they hurted very much. 

Kei seemed like he was in constant pain. His body was so thin and  _ small.  _ Since when did Kei look small? When they were kids Tsukishima was always the person who standed tall, the one who was proud of the achievements that he made and the one who showed that just because he is an Omega doesn’t mean that he can’t accomplish things in life. 

Now Kei seemed like a lost puppy, a small and hurted puppy who didn’t know where to go. What did Kuroo miss all those years? Why did Kei have all those marks on his arms? Why did he run away from him? Why did he panicked by just being in the air? Kei loved to fly, didn’t he? But his wings here barely noticeable, why were his wings barely noticeable? Did someone hurt him? Kuroo hated the thought, he hated thinking that someone could hurt the Omega. But Kei had so many people around him that would never allow that, he had seen Yukio and Tsukiko angry, those two could scare away the toughest man on earth. So what had happened to Kei? 

“Kuroo, have you thought of the possibility that he might be depressed and- you know, make those bruises to himself?” 

Kuroo looked at Bokto in disbelief, processing the statement for a good minute. 

_ What. _

“He didn’t looked- happy, and you describe as someone who looks unhappy” Bokuto was careful on what he was saying, he didn’t to upset the other Alpha more that he already is” He was pretty thin, and don’t you think it strange that Oikawa was  _ hiding  _ him in a way? He-”The look on Kuroo’s eyes darkened and the owl bitted his tongue to stop from what he was about to say” But hey! Depression doesn’t mean that something bad has happened, Akaashi explained that something pretty small can trigger it, that’s probably what happened to Tsukki! If you say that he was pretty open when you were young and that he has a lovely family then maybe that he thought triggered the sad feelings”It didn’t seem to help, Kuroo was just looking more confused and upset. Bokuto sighted before putting one hand over the other shoulder”Kuroo, you have to face it, if you know that Tsukki doesn’t feel happy then you should also face the fact that those marks were probably made by himself. And what he said to you? He maybe even meant that he didn’t want you to feel bad because of him. But you are with him now! You can probably help him!” 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, the other Alpha had a really determined glow on his eyes, and that made Kuroo smile. 

Bokuto was right, if Kei wasn’t happy, then it will become Tetsuro’s new goal to make him happy! No matter what he will make the Omega smile and accept him, he will get to know Kei and make all of his demons go away. 

Even if Kei yelled at him, even if he denied everything, even if he starts to hate him, Kuroo will make sure to make him feel better, he will assure that Kei isn’t afraid anymore. 

He will  _ save  _ him. 

“Since when did you become so fucking wise bro?” 

Bokuto smiled widely, and Kuroo thanked whatever god that was up there for letting the bicolored in his life, he sincerely couldn’t ask for a better friend. 

“So, what are you gonna do now?” What he was going to do now? He had basically no idea. Kei had gone from his dorm probably upset and he didn’t want to see him. 

“I don’t know, but I got to take things slow, I don’t wanna push him into a relationship when he didn’t even like the fact that we are soulmates, I need to start with getting his trust” 

“How will you do that?” 

That was something Kuroo would need to think about. 

  
  
  
  


“Did he say something else?” The other voice on the line sounded concerned, making Kei a little nervous. 

“No, I just left, I didn’t want to hear anything else about  _ this _ ” 

He had been talking with Ryunosuke for almost an hour, the older had called him asking how the move went and from there their conversation escaped to where they were now. Kei had already told him about what happened with Kuroo and Ryu was quite surprised about everything, and worried. 

“Do you think he is angry at me?” 

“Well, I think that he is disappointed, you were always really close when you were kids and now that you are soulmates, he probably expected to start a relationship with you, maybe even a bond” Kei sighted, hiding his face with his hands. Kuroo probably thought that he was some kind of asshole or that Kei hated him. He had seemed so happy when Toru told them about the soulmate thing, and then Kei goes and tells him that he would prefer if they acted like nothing happened! He even broke down in front of Kuroo! What's wrong with him? ”Why didn’t you want anything with him? I mean, I totally understand if you don’t want a relation, I prefer if you waited with that consider everything that has happened, but Kuroo is not a bad guy and he would maybe be okay if you just stayed as friends” 

“I-” He couldn’t say the real reason why he had rejected Kuroo.  _ Fuck,  _ he shouldn’t had broken down like that infron of Kuroo himself, that was way to suspicious, he said that it was for the best, now Kuroo maybe thought that somethings was really wrong” I just don’t feel confortable around  _ Alphas _ , you guys are different, you are like family to me, but he wanted a  _ relationship,  _ I can’t give him that” 

“Kei, I totally understand and support you, you have been through a lot recently, but at the same time I think that he deserves to have a talk with you” The blonde stiffened a little, that is what he was afraid of,  _ the talk _ ” You don’t have to explain to him  _ everything  _ if you don’t want to, but he is your soulmate and you had known each other for a really long time” Kei know that, and he felt  _ so  _ bad for rejecting Kuroo like that, but what if something else comes out of his mouth when talking to him, what if he says something that  _ should not  _ come out”He is probably worried, Kei, if Kyoko was my soulmate and rejected me the way you did to Kuroo, I would be calling her whole family  _ and  _ her to get to know what was wrong, I get worry sick only by seeing her cry. when you’re in love that's something that just happens” 

“Love? Do you think that Kuroo loves me?” No, that’s not possible, there is no way that someone like Kuroo would love someone like him, utterly impossible. 

“Kei, I think he  _ adores  _ you” 

_ That is impossible, no one could feel that way towards me. I don’t deserve that, I’m not lovable, I’m not worthy of love, I’m not good at keeping it. Kuroo is such an amazing person, there is no way that he could love me, I’m a disgusting thing that is only good at pleasing others. Kuroo is sweet, he is funny, he is a truly good and amazing Alpha, I’m useless, I’m boring, I’m a dirty and used Omega that shouldn't be around someone like Kuroo. I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve Kuroo, or anyone.  _

_ It’s dangerous for me to serve them.  _

“Don’t think too much about it Kei, trust me, I might me younger than him but I’m quite good at sensing that, he loved you when you were kids, and if he reacted that happy when you got to know that you two are soulmates, then I don’t think that the feeling has changed that much” 

“I’m not sure about that Ryu, but I will talk with him, knowing Kuroo he will probably not leave things here, he too much-  _ Tetsuro-  _ for that” 

“Okay Kei, call me afterwards, I wanna know hot it went” Kei nodded even if Ryu wasn’t able to see him” I will visit you soon, just so you know, Kiyoko and I are curious about that prodigious college, I bet the dorms are awesome” 

“They are okay” 

“Well then, we will judge that” Ryu laughed a little, and that caused the blonde to giggle too, Ryu was good at that, at spreading his joy to people” By the way, Noya and Asahi says hello” 

“Send them my greetings too, please”

“Of course Kei! See you soon!” 

Then he hung up. 

Kei sighted for like a hundred times, laying now on his bed without anything to do. Just thinking about the talk he will need to have with Kuroo. 

How will he be able to tell Kuroo that he wanted to talk to him after bursting out of his dorm? He thinks that Kuroo will be okay with it, but what if he is not? What if Kuroo is really mad about what Kei did and not want to talk to him? Kei hoped that was not the case, because he felt guilty for what he did and really wanted to talk to him, he just didn’t know how. 

There was another matter, the problem with  _ him.  _ Kei couldn’t let his uncle find out that he had found his soulmate, and absolutely not that it was Kuroo, his uncle would probably be mad about it, really mad and god knows what he would be able to do if he finds out. 

_ He  _ never really cared about Kei sleeping with others, the Alphas that  _ he  _ always arranged a  _ date  _ with always had a happy ending and of course they were rich, so even though Kei didn’t get to have all the money he got half of it, and the idea of the blonde sleeping with some other, young Alpha or Beta without  _ him _ knowing i always seemed to arouse  _ him _ . Even so, the only rule that his uncle had about  _ relationships  _ was that Kei couldn’t be  _ invested  _ in them, Kei could never be loyal to a boyfriend, and soulmates was a big no. His uncle probably knew that a soulmate was a strong bond, that Kei’s soulmate would be able to make him talk, make him open up, to make him  _ rebel  _ against him, so he was warned about it multiple times, that something bad would happen if he ever got to know his soulmate, even though Kei didn’t exactly what would happen. 

And he didn't want anything to happen to Kuroo. Never in a million years, so he needed to keep all of this a secret. 

“I know, I know, I promise I will call you if anything ever happens and I promise I will try to not upset Yaku-San so much” 

Kei stiffened up, getting out of his word of thought when hearing that voice  _ inside  _ the apartament. Who was it? 

“Yes, I will call mom and dad as soon as I can” 

Was it maybe his roommate? And he was talking to someone? Kei got up from his bed, going towards the door to open it just a little bit, looking through the little gap. 

“Of course! See you later Alisa, and don’t worry so much about me, I will be fine. Love you!” And then the door closed. 

He decided to open the door a little more, just to get a good look of this new intruder, hopefully his roommate. 

He was  _ really  _ tall, extremely tall, but he was quite slim, his long arms being pretty thin as well as his legs, even so he didn’t seem to be a very muscular type. He was also pale and his hair was really something, it was white and straight, so either it was bleached but Kei didn’t think this guy was japanese. And when the stranger changed his view from his phone to him, the blonde saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him with curiosity, a big smile forming on the albinos face. But there was something other that Kei could sense and that made him quite restless. 

He was an Alpha. 

“Hi! My name is Haiba Lev, I’m a medical student focused on plastic surgery and your new roommate, I hope we get along well!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, the updates will not be regulary.  
> Thanks for reading and merry christmas and happy new year in advanced.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wonders, the updates will not be regulary.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
